Brothership Series : Together Ever After
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: HaeHyuk HERE! Brothership Fanfiction./Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sepasang kembar. bagaimana kalau suatu ketika, salah satu diantara mereka sakit parah bahkan terancam meningga?/If You Don't like so Don't read. DLDR! udah baca, Review ne?


**Brothership Series : Together Ever After**

HaeHyuk

Brothership and Family story

ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD BUT THIS STORY IT's MY OWN

IF YOU DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ. WARNING ! OOC, GAJE, Many TYPOs dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

aku bawa lagi nih ff Brothership buat kalian. maaf kalo bahkan lebih jelek dari FF BS sebelumnya. yang udah review di FF Brothership sebelumnya, sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih. kalau ga ada yang review di FF itu, mungkin yang ini ga bakal jadi. review kalian bisa menambah semangatku untuk mendapatkan inspirasi walau akhirannya cerita ga sesuai harapan kalian. oke deh, terakhir cuma mau bilang ~

HAPPY READING ALL

Kali ini disore hari yang cerah. bertempat disebuah rumah sederhana di tengah kota Seoul. Tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar dengan penghuni dua orang remaja lelaki berstatus kembar namun wajah mereka tak bisa dibilang serupa. Mereka merupakan kembar non identik yang tahun ini akan memasuki usia 15 tahun. masa-masa indah kala remaja bukan.

dua remaja ini memiliki dua kesukaan yang berbeda. Satu menyukai Ikan, yang satunya lagi sangat tergila-gila pada monyet. Sampai-sampai kamar mereka pun dipenuhi oleh dua objek itu. saling beradu, manakah yang memiliki intesitas lebih besar, namun sepertinya perbandingannya seimbang. Tidak ada yang lebih mendominan. Kalau spreinya bergambar ikan, maka selimut bergambar monyet. Kalau yang satu pakai kaos kaki ikan, yang satunya pake boxer monyet. Jumlah poster ikan-monyet mereka pun sama rata. Seandainya mereka akan pergi luluran bareng, mungkin yang satu luluran pakai sisik ikan, yang satunya pakai bulu monyet kali ya-_- dasar ...

oke deh, melihat dua hal favorite diatas, pasti sudah bisa ditebak siapa dua kembar yang kali ini akan dijadikan tokoh utama cerita. Mereka adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Karena Appa mereka adalah Kim Youngwoon, jadi kuubah marga mereka jadi Kim Donghae dan Kim Hyukjae. Mereka adalah sepasang kembar non identik yang terlahir dari pasangan bahagia Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo. Diantara Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebenarnya lebih tua Eunhyuk 10 menit. Sikap pun lebih dewasa Eunhyuk daripada Donghae yang rada childish.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa dibilang akur bahkan sangat akur. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. mungkin bisa dibilang sejak diperut pun sudah tercipta bersama. Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. saling menjaga dan selalu berbagi. Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk adalah seorang Eomma yang membesarkan kedua putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menanamkan cinta kasih yang penuh pada kedua anaknya sehingga kedua anaknya pun terkait dan justru cenderung tak bisa dipisahkan. Yah bisa dibilang keluarga Kim adalah keluarga bahagia yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Namun jangan berpikir si kembar Kim anak baik-baik. Oke, tidak baik disini pun bukan hal yang sangat menyimpang loh. Maksudnya si kembar Kim ini juga termasuk anak nakal. Bedanya dengan yang lain, cara nakal mereka ialah berkoloni. Kalau mengerjai guru ataupun teman gadis sekelas mereka pun bukan hal yang jarang lagi. dan hal ini mereka lakukan bersama, bahkan kadang ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook—teman sekelas mereka—yang ikut campur tangan. Pokoknya kalau sekelas dengan si kembar Kim, kelas yang sunyi senyap akan menjadi pertanda kiamat bagi dunia, Karena dua anak itu sangat berisik.

Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke cerita dimana disore yang indah ini, si kembar Kim sedang bersantai-santai dikamar mereka.

"Ya! Hae ... mana kue terakhir tadi?" seru Eunhyuk kesal. Tadi Leeteuk baru saja masuk kamar dan mengantarkan sepiring cookies coklat. Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi sedang membaca majalah sambil menikmati cookies enak buatan Leeteuk pun kaget. Saat tangannya meraba-raba, piring putih itu sudah kosong. Padahal Leeteuk baru keluar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Sudah kumakan." Kata Donghae santai sambil memainkan game dilaptopnya—tepatnya sih milik mereka bersama. Pokoknya barang Donghae ialah milik Eunhyuk juga. Termasuk kaos-kaos dilemari. Kecuali kalau yang bergambar bias mereka(Read—Fishy or Monkey)

"Yak! Kau curang. Kenapa dihabiskan?" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak merasa menghabiskannya. Aku hanya sempat makan dua keping dan sisanya sudah masuk ke dalam perutmu. Kau saja yang rakus." Balas Donghae tidak mau kalah. Baiklah, sedekat-dekatnya saudara, bertengkar bukan hal yang asing lagi kan.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya dan akhirnya memilih beranjak keluar kamar dengan membawa piring bekas cookies tadi. Donghae pun lebih memilih diam dan kembali bermain dengan laptop didepannya.

Tidak lama, Eunhyuk sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan dua gelas jus jeruk dan dua piring kecil berisikan chocolate cake dan cheese cake yang mungkin ia temukan dikulkas tadi.

"Lihat! Eomma punya simpanan camilan lagi." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan nampan tadi diatas kasur mereka, dimana Donghae juga sejak tadi main laptop disitu.

"Kau mau yang rasa apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Eunhyuk sudah kembali bersuara, "Ah, aku ingin cheese cakenya, Ne? Sepertinya enak."

'kalau sudah punya incaran, kenapa menawarkan?'—batin Donghae agak kesal juga. "Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. berikan aku sisanya." Kata Donghae akhirnya.

"Jeongmal. Kyaa Gomawo Haee.." riang Eunhyuk dan mulai memakan cakenya.

"Dasar perut karet." Cibir Donghae, namun Eunhyuk tetap saja acuh dan lebih memilih menikmati cakenya sambil membaca majalah.

"Eh? Sistar comeback. Astaga! Hyorin noona sexy sekali." Gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar itupun langsung mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Hyung 10 menitnya ini akan memulai fantasi kotornya. Dengan kejamnya Donghae langsung menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran kotor sore-sore begini, Hyuk!" tegur Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil membalik halaman majalahnya itu.

"Siapa yang berpikiran kotor? Aku kan tadi hanya memuji."

"Mana ada, memuji dengan wajah mesum begitu. cih ! aku sangat hapal dengan sikapmu itu Hyuk." Cibir Donghae. Eunhyuk sendiri pun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam diamnya. Rasanya Donghae terlalu pintar bicara—cibir Eunhyuk.

* * *

"Eomma ... aku berangkat dulu. Jaa ne~" pamit Eunhyuk dari depan pintu. Ia langsung buru-buru pergi padahal eommanya saja belum menjawab seruannya barusan. Hari ini Eunhyuk memang bangun kesiangan dan ironisnya, Donghae bukannya membangunkannya, malah sekarang sudah berangkat sekolah lebih dulu. Aish ... Eunhyuk jadi tidak sempat sarapan kan.

Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat larinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. setidaknya habis ini mungkin ia akan naik bus. Semoga saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya sehingga ia tidak tertinggal bus selanjutnya. Sesampainya disekolah nanti, Eunhyuk akan langsung minta ganti rugi pada Donghae yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. kalau perlu dia akan menuntut Donghae agar mentraktirnya saat istirahat nanti. Lihat saja.

"Uuhh.." Eunhyuk meringis saat dirasa perutnya sedikit perih akibat belum makan. Dia kan tipe orang yang hobi makan. Sekali tidak makan, bisa fatal juga akibatnya.

Di sela langkahnya yang terburu, Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai tidak jauh didepannya. Terlihat namja itu sedang menunduk, pastinya sedang bermain psp kan. terlihat ada anak laki-laki bertubuh lebih kecil di samping Kyuhyun, jelaslah itu Henry. Eunhyuk mempercepat lagi langkahnnya dan langsung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak juga.

"Ya! Monyet gila. Kau ingin membuatku mati muda?" kesal Kyuhyun yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena dikagetkan Kyu. Berlebihan sekali sih." kata Eunhyuk sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan berjalan beriringan disamping Henry.

"Annyeong Henry-ah." sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

"Annyeong Hyuk-Hyung."

"Kalian santai sekali, apa tidak terlambat?" tanya Eunhyuk sok tenang. Padahal kan tadi dia lari-lari.

"Kami tidak langsung ke sekolah kok. Kyu-Hyung ingin ke dokter gigi dan aku akan menemaninya. Eomma sudah izinkan kami untuk datang di jam pelajaran ke-5 nanti." Kata Henry kalem.

"Oh, haha... kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Bye" Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohan dan ketidak beruntungannya hari ini. kalau tau, dia tidak usah menyapa Tan bersaudara itu.

Eunhyuk melongo saat ia sampai di halte bus dan kendaraan yang memang akan membantunya ke sekolah itu sudah pergi begitu saja. baru saja. mungkin dia hanya telat 2 menit karena ujung bus itu masih terlihat. Eunhyuk menendang tanah dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aishhh..."

Setelah istirahat kedua, Eunhyuk baru mendapat izin untuk masuk ke kelasnya. ia bahkan belum makan sama sekali karena jam istirahat pun terpakai untuk menjalankan hukuman yang didapatnya. Eunhyuk menaruh tangannya di perut sambil memasang wajah menyedihkan. Ia pun menaruh tasnya dimeja dan duduk dikursinya—disamping Donghae.

"Oi Hyuk, kenapa kau baru masuk?" tanya Donghae innocent. Karena sedang kesal sekaligus lapar, Eunhyuk lebih memilih diam dan mengabaikan saudaranya itu. Donghae yang tidak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk hanya diam pun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Eunhyuk seolah merajuk. "Hyukk.. jangan diam saja."

"Aish... aku begini kan karena kau juga. Sudah jangan berisik." bentak Eunhyuk sambil menepis tangan Donghae. Seluruh mata pun langsung mengarah pada dua anak itu. sedikit heran juga melihat Eunhyuk marah pada Donghae. Mereka kan sangat akur.

Akhirnya Donghae memiliki diam dan kembali menatap ke depan. Apa Eunhyuk marah padanya karena ditinggal tadi pagi? Hey, dia meninggalkan Eunhyuk pun karena suatu alasan. Yaitu karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan. Harusnya sih sudah selesai karena waktu itu mereka—ia dan Eunhyuk—mengerjakannya bersama. namun karena suatu kesalahan, pr Donghae tersebut hilang. Oke, pr tersebut dalam bentuk file microsoft. Maka dari itu, pagi-pagi Donghae sudah pergi ke sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. tidak mungkin kan dia mengcopy-paste tugas Eunhyuk. Meski mereka kembar, tapi hal yang instan seperti itu tetap tidak boleh. Mereka tetap harus jujur—itu salah satu yang diajarkan eomma mereka.

Donghae memegang perutnya. Padahal Donghae sendiri juga belum sempat makan karena tugas itu baru selesai saat istirahat kedua tadi, sarapan pun tidak sempat karena dia kan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. makanya Donghae juga tidak begitu tahu kalau Eunhyuk hari ini datang terlambat dan dihukum. Ia sendiri sibuk diperpustakaan.

* * *

"Eunhyukkieee" panggil Donghae sambil berlarian menyusul Eunhyuk yang seharian ini menghindarinya. Sungguh daripada mengerjai orang, hari ini si kembar HaeHyuk terlalu sibuk saling hindar dan mengejar.

"Mianhaeeee... jangan marah lagi ya. Aku kan ada alasan kenapa meninggalkanmu." Mohon Donghae sambil mengatupkan telapak tangannya.

"Oke aku maafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Eunhyuk. Mendengar itu pun Donghae langsung bersemangat.

"Apa itu?"

"pertama, Kau harus memboncengku sampai rumah." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu mah, setiap hari juga aku yang membonceng." Cibir Donghae.

"Jangan banyak protes! Kedua, Kau harus mentraktirku makan di cafe."

Donghae sedikit meringis mendengar itu. hari ini karena buru-buru ke sekolah, ia tidak membawa dompet, dan uang yang dimilikinya pun hanya beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won—yang terselip didalam tasnya. Mungkin cukup sih untuk beli makanan satu porsi.

"Kenapa? mau protes?"

"Ani! Aku turuti yang itu." balas Donghae cepat.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir—"

"Kenapa banyak sekali sih?" protes Donghae.

"Hey! Ini kan karena kesalahanmu juga karena tidak setia kawan." Kata Eunhyuk. Akhirnya Donghae hanya bisa diam dan pasrah.

"Terakhir nih, Kau cukup kerjakan tugas-tugasku hari ini. oke..."

"Iya-iya..." sahut Donghae dengan berat hatinya. Kalau begini, selalu pihaknya lah yang lemah. Eunhyuk jauh lebih berkuasa.

* * *

Eunhyuk memakan Spagettinya dengan lahapnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa minum air putih sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau tak makan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tidak."—'uangku kan sudah habis' lanjut Donghae dalam hati. Ia merengut sambil meminum lagi air putihnya. Kenapa nasibnya jadi ironis seperti ini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil beranjak berdiri. Donghae pun mengikutinya. lagi-lagi Donghae harus meratapi nasibnya yang sangat miris. Ia bahkan belum makan seharian ini, tapi dia harus membawa sepeda dengan memboncengi Eunhyuk.—Poor Donghae.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, Donghae langsung memakan dengan lahap makan siang yang disiapkan Eommanya, begitu juga Eunhyuk yang makan lagi. Eomma Kim pun tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang makan dengan senang dan sangat lahap.

Setelah kenyang, Donghae langsung pamit ke dalam kamar pada eommanya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri masih belum puasnya makan. Memang dasarnya perut karet.

Donghae langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan berniat untuk tidur siang, namun tiba-tiba dirasanya perutnya agak melilit. Donghae meringis kesakitan dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi. ia pun meminum segelas air yang ada meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa jadi sakit sekali sih. apa karena aku telat makan hari ini? aish... akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali sakit perut" Gumam Donghae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"DONGHAEE~~" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk masuk sambil sedikit membanting pintu kamar, membuat Donghae terkejut. "Loh? Mau tidur ya?"

"Eumm.. Hari ini kan aku bangun lebih pagi. Begitulah" kata Donghae sambil membalik tubuhnya untuk tidur memunggungi tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Oh, yasudah. benar nih mau tidur? Padahal aku mau pergi main game dengan Kyuhyun dan Wookie."

"Ya... pergilah. Kali ini aku tidak ikut." Kata Donghae sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir Eunhyuk.

"Yasudah. aku pakai sepeda ya. Bye"

Blam~ pintu kembali ditutup disusul dengan perginya Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengus, padahal dia sedang sakit, masa Eunhyuk sebegitu tidak pekanya sih.

"Monyet menyebalkan" dengus Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur. "Aduh, rasanya sakit sekali." gerutu Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya. Akhirnya Donghae menyerah dan memilih keluar kamar untuk mencari eommanya.

"Eomma ..." panggil Donghae sambil mendekati eommanya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ne? Ada apa Hae? Eomma pikir kau juga pergi bermain dengan Hyukkie." Kata Leeteuk sambil membilas satu piring ditangannya.

"Tidak. perutku sangat sakit eomma. Rasanya seperti melilit." Adu Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya. Leeteuk yang mendengar itupun berbalik menatap putranya. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan putranya untuk duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Kenapa bisa sakit perut? Kau jajan sembarangan ya."

"Ani! Jangankan jajan sembarangan, aku seharian ini tidak makan apapun. hanya tadi dirumah saja." bantah Donghae. Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena kau tadi makan terlalu banyak." Ucap Leeteuk. "Yasudah, tunggu disini, Eomma ambilkan obat dulu dan setelah itu kau bisa langsung tidur." Lanjut eomma yang baik hati itu.

Lalu Leeteuk pun mengambil sebutir obat dan meminumkannya pada Donghae, lalu ia juga membantu menggosokkan minyak gosok pada perut putranya. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk langsung menyuruh Donghae untuk beristirahat dan Donghae hanya menurut.

* * *

Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riangnya. Ditangannya terdapat satu kotak makanan yang langsung ia taruh diatas meja.

"Kau baru pulang Hyuk?" tanya Leeteuk pada salah satu putranya itu.

"Ne, eomma. Lihat, Chullie ahjumma memberikan satu tempat makan penuh pudding coklat." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kotak makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Oh ya? Wah, pasti enak. Kau bangunkan Donghae sana. seperti dia masih tidur." Ucap Leeteuk. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan langsung menuju kamar mereka.

Ceklek~

"Hae ! Aku pulang. Aku bawa pudding coklat buatan Chullie ahjumma loh." Kata Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia pun langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu saudara kembarnya itu. sayangnya Donghae tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Akhirnya Eunhyuk memilih untuk menarik tangan Donghae yang sukses membuat sang empunya tangan mengerang.

"Hae ... kau tidur daritadi? Ini sudah sore juga loh." Kata Hyuk lagi. namun Donghae tidak menyahutinya sama sekali. Donghae hanya menatap nanar Eunhyuk. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk semakin heran. Ditambah lagi setelah diperhatikan, wajah Donghae memucat dan berkeringat. Akhirnya Eunhyuk memilih untuk menaruh telapak tangannya dikening Donghae.

Bola mata Eunhyuk sukses membola saat dirasanya panas menjalar dari kening saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ya! KAU SAKIT?" teriak Eunhyuk tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau berisik sekali sih Hyuk" Kata Donghae dengan suara yang lemah.

"Aku panggil Eomma ne?" Kata Eunhyuk dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Aishh.. sakit sekali." Keluh Donghae serasa ingin menangis. perutnya bahkan terasa lebih sakit daripada tadi siang. Tanpa terasa, kesadaran Donghae perlahan hilang.

* * *

Donghae membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ternyata dia sudah bukan lagi dikamarnya. Ia kini berada disebuah ruangan yang serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Donghae sedikit mengerang saat dirasanya kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Merasakan pergerakan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan kepala yang ditaruh disamping Donghae pun ikut terbangun. Ia dengan semangat langsung menjitak kepala Donghae tanpa aba-aba.

"Bodoh! Sakit kok diam-diam sih." omel Eunhyuk.

"Apa sih? Aku kan baru bangun, kenapa dijitak begini." Balas Donghae kesal.

"Aku jadi khawatir tahu."

"Siapa suruh tidak peka. Padahal kita kan kembar, tapi masa kau tidak bisa merasakan kalau aku sakit." Kata Donghae pelan sambil membuang mukanya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun jadi merasa bersalah. Benar juga, harusnya tadi dia tidak pergi main begitu saja. harusnya dia sadar kalau Donghae tiba-tiba tidur siang dan tidak bermain bersamanya berarti ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Hah ... saudara macam apa aku ini." Keluh Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah sana keluar. Aku mau tidur lagi." kata Donghae sambil memakai selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

* * *

Eunhyuk pun tanpa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa menurut dan pergi keluar. Ia berjalan seorang diri di koridor rumah sakit. Lebih baik dia menyusul eommanya yang tadi dipanggil oleh dokter. Memang kemarin setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, karena terlalu khawatir Appa Kim pun menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksa Donghae secara keseluruhan. Sekaligus juga bagian dalamnya. Takut ada penyakit dalam yang bahaya namun tidak ketahuan.

Eunhyuk sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang dokter. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, namun obrolan didalam terdengar olehnya.

"Berdasarkan hasil periksa ini, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka. Padahal awalnya saya pikir ini hanya usus buntu biasa." Kata Uisa dengan nada serius.

"Memang putra saya kenapa Uisa-nim?" kali ini ialah suara Leeteuk. Eunhyuk yang membatalkan niat awalnya untuk masuk pun memilih diam didepan pintu. Namun tanpa sadar tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Berdasarkan hasil yang baru saya terima dari laboratorium, putra anda mengidap kanker usus yang sudah kronis. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan hasil yang seperti ini."

"..."

"Kalau seandainya sampai terlambat, mungkin akan menyebabkan kematian. Saya sangat menyesalkan karena putra anda masih sangat muda. Usul saya, lebih baik segera dilakukan operasi sebelum benar-benar terlambat."

Air mata Eunhyuk jatuh begitu saja. cepat-cepat Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya dengan lengannya. Ia langsung mendobrak pintu ruang dokter tanpa aba-aba. Hal ini membuat sang eomma—yang ternyata sudah menangis—dengan si Dokter terkejut.

"Uisa bohong kan? aku dan Donghae selalu sehat kok. Kami tidak pernah terkena penyakit serius. Meski Donghae sering sekali sakit namun ia tidak pernah sakit lebih dari 3 hari. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba Donghae bisa terkena penyakit nista itu?" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal, seolah ia benar-benar menuduh si Dokter sedang berbohong, Leeteuk yang mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir putranya pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Eunhyuk. Sebelumnya Leeteuk sempat membungkuk pada Dokter—sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar sambil membawa anaknya.

"Kau sadar akan kata-katamu Hyukkie? Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata kasar, chagi." Kata Leeteuk disela langkah mereka yang beriringan.

"Tapi Eomma. Uisa itu berbohong. Dikeluarga kita tidak pernah ada yang mengidap kanker. Donghae juga meski dia mudah sakit tapi ia tidak mungkin kan sampai terkena kanker. Selama ini makanan kami juga selalu terjaga. Ini konyol." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menghentikan jalannya. Leeteuk pun ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap putra pertamanya ini. ia mengelus surai halus Eunhyuk.

"Uisa tidak mungkin berbohong, Hyukkie. Kalau memang sekarang Donghae sakit, tapi eomma yakin ia akan sembuh. Hyukkie juga harus kuat. Kuat bukan berarti marah-marah. Hyukkie harus sabar ne? Ingat! Hae pasti sembuh." Kata Leeteuk sambil memegang kedua pundak putranya. Ia berkata begitu sambil menangis. tangan Eunhyuk pun tergerak untuk menghapus derai airmata Eommanya. Baiklah ... ia akan percaya kalau itu kata Eommanya. Ia juga yakin kalau Hae pasti akan sembuh. Karena Hae tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bersama sampai akhir. Terlahir bersama, mati pun harus bersama.

* * *

Eunhyuk POV's

Matahari sudah bersinar sejak tadi. jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Sudah 2 hari juga Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit. Berdasarkan info terakhir yang kutahu dari eomma, besok Donghae akan menjalankan operasi untuk penyakit kanker ususnya itu. Donghae juga sudah tahu perihal penyakitnya itu dan sejak itu Donghae jadi sangat murung. Setiap aku mengajaknya main game, dia tidak pernah mau. Padahal aku mengisikan game baru di psp kami dan bela-belain kubawakan untuknya. Kubawakan cake pun dia menolak meski ujung-ujungnya aku kena marah Appa juga, karena Donghae tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Akhirnya aku pun lebih memilih pergi dan tidak menemani Donghae lagi.

Aku juga sudah mencari-cari berita tentang penyakit kanker. Itu penyakit yang mengerikan. Kanker adalah penyakit yang bisa dengan mudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Meski operasi adalah jalan satu-satunya pun belum tentu akan berhasil. Perbandingnya 50/50. Tapi uisa bilang kalau Donghae terkena kanker usus yang kronis. 'Kronis' berarti sudah sangat parah kan. waktu kutanya pada Kyuhyun pun, dia bilang kemungkinan operasi berhasil hanya 10%. Aku jadi takut.

"Hey Hyuk. Kenapa kau selalu melamun sih?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku. Tumben sekali dia menyapa duluan. Biasanya kan sibuk dengan pspnya sendiri.

"Iya Hyukkie. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat murung. Tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Anak-anak dikelas kan jadi heran. Apa ini karena Donghae?" kali ini Wookie yang berkata. Dua anak itu pun duduk disisi kiri dan kananku. Kami memang sedang ada di pinggir lapangan. Tadinya aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk saja karena sedang jam istirahat dan bingung mau ngapain. Kalau ada Donghae, mungkin kami sedang main bola atau sedang mempromosikan gadget terbaru, yahh... berhubung paman kami kan pemilik pabrik elektronik besar di Jepang.

Aku hanya menunduk menatap aspal. "Aku hanya memikirkan operasi Donghae besok. Pasti sangat mengerikan." Kataku pelan.

"Hey Hyukk... bersedih-sedih begini kan bukan gayamu." Kata Kyu sambil merangkul pundakku. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk menghiburku.

"Ne. Lagipula daripada bersedih begini, mending kau ada disampingnya dan menemaninya. Menghabiskan sisa waktu kalian bersama. kalaupun akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi nanti. Ya itu urusan nanti."

"Wookie, kenapa kau malah berkata begitu?" tegur Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pundak Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya berkata yang kumau. Lagipula Sungmin hyung juga pernah berkata begini padaku. anggaplah waktu yang kau lewati dengan orang yang kau sayangi adalah saat-saat terakhir. Dengan begitu, kau akan sangat menikmati waktu-waktu itu. menganggap setiap waktu yang berlalu sangatlah berharga. Jadi jika orang kita sayangi pergi, kita tidak akan merasa terlalu menyesal. Karena semua moment indah sudah kita lewati dan akan tersimpan rapi didalam sini" kata Wookie sambil memegang dadanya.

Aku terdiam, meresapi setiap kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Kurasa Wookie benar. aku mengerti maksud kata-katanya itu" kata Kyu tiba-tiba. "Donghae bagi Eunhyuk sama seperti Henry bagiku dan seperti Sungmin Hyung bagi Ryeowook kan. sebagai saudara yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. semua waktu yang telah dilewati bersama pun akan selamanya teringat."

"Begitu. jadi meski peluang operasi itu hanya 10%, bahkan jika hanya 0,00001% pun, Hyukkie harus tetap percaya pada Donghae. Hyukkie juga harus selalu ada disisi Donghae dengan wajah yang ceria. Karena misalnya Donghae tak ada lagi pun dia tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkan Hyukkie. Semua memori indah kan sudah tersimpan disini. Begitupun Donghae itu sendiri." Ryeowook berkata sambil menunjuk dadaku.

"Ne! Apalagi kalian kan kembar. Donghae = Eunhyukkie kan. meski Donghae pergi pun, dia tidak akan benar-benar mati. Karena separuh dirinya kan ada di dirimu Hyuk." Kata Kyu. Aku tersenyum. meski cara mereka bicara seakan memang ini menjadi waktu terakhirku untuk Donghae, tapi aku paham kalau mereka ingin aku kuat. Mereka ingin aku tetap percaya kalau Donghae akan tetap hidup dan menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi bersamaku. Ini adalah kekuatan yang bisa kuberikan untuk Donghae juga kan. kekuatan cinta dari saudara.

* * *

"Hae..." aku masuk ke kamar Donghae dengan semangat. Sepulang dari sekolah, aku langsung ke sini untuk menengok Donghae. Aku juga membeli banyak makanan kesukaan Hae dan membawa laptop milik kami. Aku tadi dipinjamkan kaset-kaset game bagus dari Kyuhyun. jarang-jarang kan dia baik hati.

"Kau datang Hyuk? Kenapa masih pakai seragam?" Tanya Hae. Dia sedang menonton tv.

"Aku tadi langsung kesini. Besok kan kau harus dioperasi, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Kyu meminjamkan kaset game baru loh. Ini juga—"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau pulang saja. aku mau tidur." Kata Hae tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Sejak tadi kau nonton tv kan. ayo kita main." Aku menaruh semua barang yang kubawa diatas ranjang Donghae.

"Andwae. Aku ingin tidur." Donghae mendorong kantong makanan yang kubawa untuknya. Hampir jatuh kalau saja aku telat menangkapnya.

Akhirnya penyakit lamaku muncul lagi. aku mulai meneteskan airmataku. Ya ... aku menangis. aishh ini memalukan. Aku kan anak laki-laki.

"Hyuk"

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Hae. Aku takut kalau tidak bermain sekarang, tidak ada kata untuk besok lagi." kataku sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua mataku yang berderai airmata.

Kulihat perlahan mata Donghae pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sepertinya juga akan menangis. Hiks ... ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada saat kami kecil. Entah kapan terakhir kali kami menangis bersama.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain bersama." kata Hae. Aku pun mengangguk padanya. Kulihat dia menggeser duduknya dan menyuruhku ikut duduk diranjang tepat disampingnya.

"Kau bawa makanan apa?" Tanyanya lagi. kulihat dia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa dan tetap tersenyum padaku. mungkin dia takut aku menangis terus.

Saat dulu kami kecil, antara aku dan Donghae, akulah yang lebih cengeng. Dan kalau aku sudah mulai menangis, pasti Donghae ikut menangis. namun perlahan ketika kami mulai beranjak remaja, ketika aku menangis, Hae justru berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menghiburkan. Menuruti semua kemauanku. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak secengeng dulu lagi. namun seberapa banyak pun waktu yang berlalu, Donghae tetaplah adikku yang akan selalu tersenyum padaku. dia lebih muda 10 menit dariku, tapi dia juga yang lebih banyak mengalah padaku. sekarang, disaat aku menangis, hal ini benar-benar terasa seperti kami kembali ke masa 10 tahun lalu. saat kami masihlah anak kecil yang suka berbagi kesedihan maupun kesenangan.

"Ini kesukaanmu kan."

"Ya ... Ini kesukaanku."

* * *

Aku dan Donghae diam-diam naik ke atap gedung rumah sakit. Di atas sini, kami bisa melihat langit dengan bebasnya. Apalagi malam ini bintang sedang bertaburan dengan indahnya seperti gula-gula diatas kue.

"Indah kan. wahh.." kataku sambil menengadah. Kami berbaring bersama diatas atap ini. rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sudah 3 hari kan kami tidak tidur bersama karena Donghae harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Iya yah. Eh Hyuk, lihat bintang yang disana deh" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang. Ani! Itu bukan sebuah melainkan sepasang. Bintang itu sekilas memang hanya satu dan terlihat menjadi bintang yang paling terang. Namun faktanya, bintang itu sepasang kalau dilihat lebih teliti. Mereka berbagi cahaya sehingga menjadi yang paling terang diantara bintang-bintang lainnya.

"Itu sepasang bintang Hae."

"Aku tahu kok. Mereka seperti kita kan." kata Donghae dengan suara yang seakan berbisik. Aku menoleh padanya. "Hey jangan melihatku seperti itu. kita kembar Hyuk. Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil. Dan sejak kecil pula kita selalu menjadi yang paling mencolok diantara yang lain kan."

"Itu kan karena kita nakal Hae."

"Eh? Tapi kalau seandainya, waktu itu Eomma melahirkanmu lebih dulu lalu 2 tahun kemudian aku baru lahir, berarti semua akan berbeda kan. Kau pasti hanya akan menjadi Kim Hyukjae yang jago dance namun membosankan. Karena lebih hobi liat gambar-gambar noona seksi daripada bersosialisasi"

"Memang sih. pasti aku akan lebih mendalami dance dibandingkan ikut bersamamu mengerjai guru-guru atau para yeoja." Kataku pelan. "Ya! Tapi aku tidak mesum juga Hae."

"Bukan aku yang ngomong loh. Hehe" kekehnya. "hemm... Ditambah lagi julukan si Kembar Kim tidak akan kita miliki. Lalu kamar kita pun mungkin saja akan berbeda. Tidak akan seperti sekarang ini." kata Donghae lagi.

"Kalau bukan karenaku juga kau mungkin tidak akan suka pada dance." kataku

"Dan kalau bukan karenaku, kau mungkin tidak akan punya banyak teman."

"Ya! Apa itu tidak terbalik?" Sentakku sambil mendudukkan diriku. Hey, rasanya orang yang kukenal lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Kulihat Donghae terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Dia ikut duduk bersamaku.

"Bukannya biasanya kita bertengkar seperti ini. bukannya malah berkata-kata melankolis seperti tadi. aku lebih suka Hyukkie yang cerewet dan hobi marah-marah dibandingkan Hyukkie yang memasang wajah sedih sejak tadi." Katanya.

"Huh ... kau ingin aku cepat tua karena marah-marah terus?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Kalau kau tua, aku juga akan tua bersamamu." Kata Hae yang membuatku tambah kesal lagi. namun perlahan aku justru tertawa dan ia pun begitu. kami tertawa bersama karena kata-kata kami sendiri.

"Besok kau akan operasi kan." kataku pelan.

"Ya ... dan kemungkinan untuk selamat sangat kecil." Kata Hae dengan santai.

"Jangan bicara begitu Hae. Kau pasti selamat. Aku akan berdoa untukmu." Kataku.

"Sebelum kita yakin kalau operasi besok akan berhasil, bagaimana kalau kita coba bayangkan kalau ini adalah saat terakhir kita." Kata Donghae lagi, matanya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Andwae! kalau kau pergi nanti, siapa yang akan bermain game denganku lagi?" perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai terbawa suasana sedih lagi. sungguh aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan kembaranku.

"Kau kan bisa bermain dengan Kyuhyun, Hyuk." Sahut Hae dengan suara yang bergetar. Apa ia sadar dengan suaranya itu.

"Kyuhyun terlalu jago. Aku lebih suka bermain denganmu karena kemampuan kita seimbang." Kataku. "Lalu, kalau kau pergi nanti, siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku untuk berbuat iseng?"

"Masih ada Ryeowook kan. dia bahkan bisa menjadi lebih iseng dariku."

"Terus kalau aku ingin bernyanyi?"

"hey... bernyanyi itu bukan gayamu Hyukkie. Tapi kalau kau ingin bernyanyi, kau kan bisa bersama Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook. Atau dengan Henry, dia bisa mengiringi suara sumbangmu."

"Haha ... Kau lucu sekali Hae." Kataku sambil tertawa walau sebenarnya airmataku mulai mengalir.

"Kalau aku tidak mau tidur sendirian, siapa yang akan menemaniku?" aku masih mencoba bertanya-tanya dengan Donghae yang tetap setia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

"Kau bisa tidur bersama Eomma. Kurasa Appa akan mengerti." Katanya lagi. "Atau kalian bisa tidur bertiga. Hah ... tapi aku nanti pasti akan iri sekali karena tidak bisa ada diantara kalian lagi." Donghae menoleh dan kulihat matanya sudah benar-benar ber-air. Akhirnya dia menangis juga. Perlahan aku pun ikut menangis. disini, dengan saksi para bintang-bintang diangkasa, aku dan Hae menangis lagi bersama.

"Hae ... Ini pertanyaan terakhirku kalau kau pergi. siapa yang akan menangis bersamaku nanti? Bukankah yang selalu menangis bersamaku adalah kau. Kalau kau tak ada—"

"Hfftt... ini pertanyaan yang sulit ya. Menangis? kalau kau mengajak Wookie, mungkin kau akan dipukuli Sungmin karena membuat adik tersayangnya menangis. kalau kau mengajak Kyuhyun, mungkin ujung-ujungnya kau diabaikan karena dia asyik bermain game. Kalau kau mengajak eomma ... mungkin eomma hanya akan mengelus kepalamu. Eomma tidak akan menangis didepan anaknya." Kata Donghae.

"Berarti khusus yang itu, aku akan menangis sendiri akhirnya."

"Tentu saja tidak. aku punya solusinya."

"Apa?"

"Berarti setelah aku benar pergi nanti, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi Hyukkie. Kau harus menjadi Hyukkie yang kuat. Hyukkie tanpa seorang Hae, pasti tetap bisa bertahan tanpa menangis kan. pokoknya kau harus janji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Yakso?" tanya Hae. Aku pun justru langsung menghambur memeluk saudara tersayangku ini. "Janji tidak?"

"Ne.. aku janji." Bisikku sambil memeluk Hae semakin erat.

"Tapi itu semua hanya 'kalau' kan. karena aku percaya, Hae tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Ya ... semua itu hanya 'kalau'."

Eunhyuk POV's END

_1 detik bersama saudaramu adalah moment berharga dan harus selalu terjaga. Karena ketika mereka tidak ada, maka dirimu hanya seorang diri dan merasakan kesepian._

**The End**

Omake

"HAHAHHAHA ... SUNGGUH INI KONYOL SEKALI." Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kejamnya. Bahkan dia sampai guling-guling di karpet kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sang pemilik kamar pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang berlebihan itu.

"Hahaha ... lagian kok bisa-bisanya sih dokter itu salah membaca laporan." Kata Wookie.

"Dan parahnya dokter itu baru sadar saat 1 jam sebelum operasi. Astaga. Kalau dia udah dioperasi sungguhan bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Baik wajah Donghae maupun Eunhyuk pun memerah.

Jadi begini ceritanya, sebenarnya sang uisa saat itu salah membaca hasil periksa. Yang ia baca ialah milih pasien bernama Lee Donghae bukan Kim Donghae. Setelah diperiksa ulang, ternyata benar terkaan si dokter itu kalau Donghae terkena usus buntu biasa. Tetap harus operasi sih tapi tidak ada kematian sama sekali. Buktinya beberapa jam setelah sadar, Donghae sudah bisa buang angin. Jadi kesedihan Eunhyuk dan Donghae selama 3 hari itu, hanya kesalah pahaman belaka akibat si dokter salah baca laporan.

Saking malunya, Eunhyuk ingin membunuh Donghae saat itu juga agar dikira Donghae mati sungguhan karena penyakit. Sayangnya Eunhyuk lebih memilih bersyukur dan menebalkan wajahnya. toh, Donghae tidak jadi pergi kan. itu artinya mereka akan selamanya bersama.

"Sudah ah, jangan tertawa terus. Ini memalukan loh." Protes Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem satu kali. "Eh? Untuk merayakan sembuhnya si pangeran ikan, bagaimana kalau kita naik sepeda." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau..."

"Aku juga"

Dan beginilah akhirnya ...

"YA! Tan Kyuhyun kubunuh kau." Desis Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mati-matian mengayuh sepedanya. Berhubung Donghae habis operasi usus buntu maka Eunhyuklah yang membonceng saudara kembarnya itu. namun berhubung tubuh Donghae lebih berat dan tubuh Eunhyuk cenderung kurus bahkan terbilang hanya ada tulang dilapisi kulit, maka Eunhyuk merasa sangat berat saat harus membonceng Donghae ditanjakan. Kejamnya Kyuhyun yang mengatur rute mereka kali ini selalu melewati jalan yang bertanjakan. Apalagi yang satu kali ini, tanjakan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Bersabarlah Hyuk. Biasanya aku memboncengmu pulang sekolah, beginilah rasanya." Bisik Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. Anak laki-laki pecinta monyet itupun hanya bisa menggeram namun tetap mengayuh sepedanya.

**FIN**

**Words : 5.144**

**Publised : 25/06/2013**

tanpa berkata-kata lagi, semoga kalian suka.. kalau jelek, protes aja dikotak Review. hahahaaa

daaannn jangan lupa

**Review ne?**


End file.
